


Kagami Taiga Scenarios

by ChubzyCheeks



Category: Kagami Taiga/GoM
Genre: Hi?, I'm new, M/M, Multi, My fav, Other, Uke!Bakagami, XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubzyCheeks/pseuds/ChubzyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami bundles of joy in my brain! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami stood still as the buzzer ringed through the gym signalling the end of the match. He looked forward as to where Akashi stood, his eyes shadowed as he wore a deep frown and walked away to where his team's bench was. Suddenly Kagami's knees felt weak and he collapsed while holding his head, a headache, great! He tried several times to stand back up again but unsuccessfully he just staid there until Aomine came up to him and aligned Kagami's arm around his shoulder and an arm around Kagami's waist so then he could pick him up and drag him to Seirin's bench, but no Kagami had to try and stand up his fucking self and do it. "Bakagami, you're never gonna get up, lemme help you," 

"No, I'm fine! J-just gimme a second, ok?!" Kagami exclaimed with tinted cheeks and paling skin. Aomine sighed and placed Kagami's shoulder's over his shoulder again, and directed Kagami to his team's bench. "Thank you...Ace of Tōō..." Riki stated towards Aomine, having forgotten his name. 

"Coach, it's Ahomine." Kagami speaker up as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and collarbone, sending out a loud laugh as Aomine walked away with a pissed off face. 

"Bakagami-kun, that's mean." Kuroko piped up as he handed Kagami his Pacari, 

"Kuroko! Where..? You know what I am not gonna ask!" Kagami lifted his arms up in rage as Kuroko sat down next to coach. 

"Kaga-chin, Aka-chin wants to talk to you" Murasikabara leaned down to Kagami's height and picked him up princess style to then walk over to the over team's bench. Kagami cursed and spluttered as he was carried like 'a girl' and he gave up when he felt a familiar pair of scissors skim across his other cheek.

"N-nice to meet you again as well A-Akashi," as Kagami faked a smile trying not to run away and end up collapsing in the middle of the court.

"Nice to meet you to, Taiga" Akashi replyed to the frightened introduction, "You may think I want to torture, kill or even rape you right about know, just to make you feel even worse then you will ever be...but unfortunately that is against the law therefore I shall not do any of those. I wanted to talk to you about... Apologising for being horrible towards Kuroko, all of Seirin, and especially you. Please say this to team Seirin, I'm sincerely sorry about hurting your 'maji-tenshi uke', and I shall be giving you my scissors to gouge my eyes out." Akashi stated with an ubeleivebly serious tone in his voice. 

"What's a 'maji-tenshi uke'?" Kagami questioned as he found enough strength to stand up and walk over to his team. 

"What did he say?!" Seirin shouted in unison. 

'That's weird' Kagami thought to himself and he started the long paragraph that Akashi told him. 

After the long Paragraph~~~~~~


	2. Mani-tenshi uke? What's that?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on the same day cos I didn't finish it I'm sorry senpai's XD

Kagami, after explaining the unbelievably long 'sentance' Akashi had explained throughly to him, he also had to add, "what's a mani-tenshi uke?" Kagami, with a beweldered face say down on the bench as he was offered a drink and was told 'we're gonna be going back to Seirin so somebody ill' help you to the bus' and he stood to make his way to the gym doors.

Seirin sighed as they successfully avoided the question of barely exposing the crush on the Ace of their team. Coach suddenly popped up, "How about we make Kagami wear a maid outfit for the next match?!" She spluttered as she imagined Kagami wearing white women's lingerie and exposing them to the Internet as in the future he was more popular than Kise- "Coach!" Seirin exclaimed in unison as she was snapped out of drooling and blushing hardly, 'goddamn women and their fantasies about yaoi, but Kagami would look cu-'

"Oi! You lot! Come on the bus is here!" Kagami shouted supporting himself on the door of the Rakuzan gym, and immediately Seirin jolted up and ran towards the bus, Kuroko placing Kagami's arm over his shoulder, although he's small he has enough strength to carry his waifu. Kuroko got a sudden determined look in his eyes and placed a sneaky hand further down towards Kagami's peach-rounded bottom and Kagami's pureness, he didn't even notice that Kuroko was doing highly inappropriate things for 'looking after an injured team-mate.' 

After placing Kagami onto a seat at the back, where the four seats were, Seirin fought over having sitting next to Kagami or 'looking after him', Kagami, as per usual, was oblivious to this and decided to close his eyes to relax him from the stressful, yet successful match against Rakuzan. As the team started to stop their useless bickering, they turned towards Kagami's lucious looking neck and pink-perted lips as he breathed in his nose and breathed out his mouth. 

Seirin blushed as they watched their Ace breath heavily as his hands roomed over his body, ending up with him in a ball, with a such a blush that tomatoes would be jealous and the team witnessing this, just drooled and imagined they were the ones making Kagami blush and their hands roaming his body.

Our little Tiger must be dreaming of something good~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, last commenter about not finishing last chap, busy schedule so here you go!! <3 Sorry about making it short but I kinda need my sleep ta know don't wanna look like a zombie hehe...*SNOOORREEREEERRRAAGHDHSHHAVAASDFGHJKL* IM TIRED XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided, fare comrades, that I shall 2 chapters for each 'chapter idea' I get and also leave a comment on what you want, even though I have a brain and an average person uses half of theirs, I'm not an average person I use like, 10% of my brain? And I can't mush all ideas together, unfortunately, so, please give me ideas!!

Kagami looked distastefully down at the frilly piece of clothing that they had to wear for 2015 February Cup and he ha to wear a fucking maid-outfit? 

Though coach did say that the rest of the team were getting dressed into equally embarrassing costumes and apparently Kuroko had to go in a full-bunny costume, BUT NOT A MAID-FUCKING DRESS,HUH?!

He sighed and started placing the maid dress over the top of his head and suddenly was attacked and nearly strangling by the fabric around his torso and neck.

"Kagami-kun, do you need any help?" Coach said on the other side of the gym door, Kagami replied with a sarcastic,'we'll never I have a normal frickin' habit of wearing dresses, of course! (Please!)'

He heard coach sigh and saw her step in with a mischievous grin placed across her face and she pounced on him, adding the stockings, high heels, even the fucking panties! 'This is going to be a looooong fucking match' and he made his way out of the dressing room, ready for the thrilling basketball match awaiting him. 

Once he stepped out of the room he nearly collapsed from utter shock as he realised...THE REST OF THE FUCKIN TEAM ARE STILL WEARING...! FML!! My dignity... Guess what? It's gone through the window to frickin Narnia, that's what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might sound annoying but I'll update tommorow, busy schedular I know it's short, sorry


	4. MuraKagaHimo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro and Murasikabara kidnap Kagami while he's playing against Yosen, still wearing his maid-dress. What have the Yosen duo got to do now?

Kagami, keeping his calm cool.. until the very moment he appeared in front of Seirin and glared down at them even Kiyoshi-senpai's felt like a bug at Kagami's devilish aura surrounding their bench. Coach tapped his shoulder and Kuroko took a satisfying picture while Kagami's dress frilled around him, every movement of him making the dress seemed to get smaller. 

"Kagami-kun, don't glare at your senpai's, ok? Plus look over there."Coach smiled and wrapped a hand around Kagami's waist and got a sneaky chance of feeling his bottom. It wasn't her fault it was so squishy and full with probably Kagami-kuns lust that needed to be ravaged by a fat hard co-

"HIMURO?!" Kagami gaped as he saw his ex-brother and pulled down his dress to show respect to his senpai's while they all were bleeding from their noses uncontrollably. 

"Ah Taiga!" Himuro walked over with the green-purple sweet-loving giant blushing hardly by the scene infront of him.

Himuro bringer him into a hug and glared at Serin as he cupped a peach-shaped bun into his hand, Kagami not knowing to busy hugging his foreign brother and Himuro pecked his lips on top of his head, Murasakibara blocking the audience supposing to watch a 'basketball game' from watching the perverted side of Kagami's brother.

Himuro pulled away and Kagami in unison stated, " have a good match" and went back to there team's bench. 

"Coach, I-i feel diz-dizzy," Kagami fainted falling on the spot to his knees if it wasn't for a figure stopping him from falling. 

Himuro looked in shock as he looked at his brother in his arms as he stopped him from collapsing, "Taiga..! Wake up Taiga!" Himuro quickly checked his wrist for his pulse and sighed with a smile on his lips as he realised his brother/crush hadn't have died.

"I shall take him to the infirmary...where is it Murasikabara-kun?" Kuroko asked as he stared at his collapsed light and knowed his eyebrows together as Himuro carried him up princesses-style. 

"No, please me and Murasikabara shall take him, I'm sorry if I sound rude, Seirin coach but I care for Taiga, he is my brother after all, and I don't think Murasikabara goes anywhere without me, so I shall take him, Murasikabara go check with coach." Himuro explained/ordered with a serious tone and waited patiently and as soon as he saw his coach nodded after a tired sigh he was on his way to Yosen infirmary.

He waited as he heard Muraikabara losing him, and they set on their way again, seeing Himuro apparently struggling,he stole Kagami away from his grasp. 

"We'lol both have him to ourselves won't we, Murasaikbara?" Himuro questioned,getting jealous of having his waifu taken away from him and he glared at Murasikabara when he got the chance.

"Yes Himuro-chin." Murasikabara halted and opened the door to the infirmary and placed Kagami on a bed, not having the nurse in because of a meeting. Himuro, taking advantage of the time until the drug wore of, disposed Kagami of having any clothing and looked at the perk nipples, already hard because of being exposed to the cold temperatured room.

Kagami slowly opening his eyes looked up at his brother and the purple giant next to his table side on a chair. "Himuro, where-"

"Taiga, it's Tatsuya isn't it?" Himuro stared at Kagami and he licked his lips looking towards the untouched lips that were rose red. 

"Ah, yeh sorry, Tatsuya-w-why am I naked?!" Realising he had to be quiet Kagami perked down and started again,"Could I atleast have a quilt or something?" Kagami asked nervously as he saw both eyes staring intently, filled with lust at him making him shiver. 

Murasakibara opened his bag that had his chocolate in and gave them to Himuro to get ready for melting across Kagami and Kagami gulped as he was pushed downwards towards the bed and Murasikabara got a crumbled toffe Apple and Himuro put that in the fridge for later. 

For now he licked Kagami's hard nipples and sucked on them like as if expecting for milk to come out. 

Soon enough Kagami stopped his protesting and accepted that he needed to enjoy not protest against the anount of pleasure he was receiving, Murasikabara trailed kisses down Kagami's body and Kagami arched against the ghostly contact and moaned as Murasikabara nearly started licking his penis and halted as he heard a ping and the next second he had a bowl full of melted chocolate. 

" Kaga-chin this might sting, I don't know put enjoy it ok?" Murasikabara explained and made a trail of chocolate over his neck, nipples, torso, and finally around his balls and the tip of his dick and slowly started licking the trail that led him to his true objective and he set aside the chocolate for laters lube.

Finally he got to Kagami's tip of his cock and engulfed Kagamis penis and Kagami yet once again was moaning like their was no tomorrow. Murasakibara sucked and soon enough, Kagami moaned out 'I'm cumming!' And he spilt his seed into Muraskibaras mouth and moaned as Murasikabara drank his semen and smiled, satisfied and after Kagami catching his breath Murasaikbara unexpectedly pulled his trousers down and grabbed the nearly normal chocolate and spread it across Kagami's arse. Easily getting annoyed as he struggled, he flipped Kagami over concluding of Kagami shrieking at the sudden turn-over and gasped shortly after, from Murasikabaras chocolate covered finger plunging in and out and soon enough after loud moans Kagami was filled with three long-digits and Murasaikbara was eager for his 'milk' to be inside of Kagami.

Murasikabara, actually being considerate plunged inside Kagami carefully and found Kagami's prostate straight away, again and plunged until Kagami came across the already marked sheets and clenched around Murasikabara's length and Murasikabara grunted as his milk was forced into Kagami's hole. 

~End ( Himuro's chappy next~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I spell Himuro right? And I'm sorry if I was a bit late on updating, gotta wake up in the fucking morning at 5 fucking shithead motherfucker! Anyways hope you enjoyed please be patient for next chappy!

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get time to finish sorryyyy!!!


End file.
